Groot
Rocket's Personal Houseplant/Muscle |species=''Flora colossus'' |gender = Male |affiliation = Guardians of the Galaxy |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy |game = Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted |actor = Krystian Godlewski (on-set actor) |voice actor = Vin Diesel |status = Alive (Regenerating)}} Groot is a sentient tree-like individual and frequent accomplice of intergalactic criminal Rocket Raccoon. Together, the pair joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography Early Life Groot is a hyper-intelligent tree-like organism from the species Flora colossus native to the planet X. While he possesses great human level intellect, Groot's robust and heavyweight physiology causes the organs of his acoustic generation to become stiff and inflexible, rendering the limits of his speech to the simple phrase, "I am Groot." Deals at the Hub Groot was the frequent partner-in-crime of Rocket Raccoon. One of their adventures saw them travel to The Hub, where the duo rescued a family of sentient Scalluscs from the Stygian crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who was planning on harvesting the shells of the hapless snail-like creatures to use as tiles for his bathroom. Groot and Rocket had originally been hired by Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer, the crime-lord Zade Scraggot to acquire the Scalluscs for Scraggot, but upon learning the nature of their cargo and their intended fate, and that the Scalluscs could out-pay Scraggot, Groot and Rocket chose to rescue them from the crime-lord instead.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Quest for the Orb Some time later, the pair were captured by the Nova Corps on Xandar and brought to the Kyln. There, they joined up with fellow prisoners Peter Quill, Gamora, and Drax to make their escape, becoming the Guardians of the Galaxy. One of Groot's actions was particularly frustrating to Rocket when, as Rocket was discussing the escape plan to Quill and Gamora, Groot initiated the escape attempt without warning. During the escape, he aided the other Guardians by extending himself and allowing them to climb him. When the Guardians traveled to Knowhere and met some begging children, Groot grew a flower out of his hand and gave it to a little girl. They gambled and drank in The Boot of Jemiah, and Groot got in a fight with Drax after he insulted Rocket, though Quill calmed them down before they could kill each other. They visited the Taneleer Tivan, who was very interested in Groot and requested to study his carcass when he died, to which Groot agreed. Tivan revealed that the Orb contained an Infinity Stone, which prompted his assistant Carina to grab it in an attempt to escape from slavery. This caused a massive explosion which devastated the museum, but the Guardians managed to escape unscathed. When Ronan the Accuser arrived after Drax drew him out with a transmission, Gamora attempted to escape with the Orb and her adoptive sister Nebula chased after her with a group of Sakaarans. Quill and Rocket went to aid her, with Rocket telling Groot to stay behind as was too big to fit in one of the aircrafts. Groot revived Drax after he was defeated by Ronan in single combat. Rocket returned and told them that Quill and Gamora had been captured by the Ravagers and that Ronan had the Orb. He berated Drax for putting them in danger, making mocking remarks about the deaths of Drax's wife and daughter, which shocked Groot. Rocket said that he did not care how mean it was, as Drax's thirst for revenge was no excuse for getting them all killed. Rocket urged Groot that they should get to the other side of the universe in case there was the slightest chance Ronan would not find them. Groot insisted that they rescue Quill and Gamora, as they were the only friends they had ever had. Drax agreed and Rocket reluctantly gave in. The three flew the Milano to the Eclector and threatened to blow it up with the Hadron Enforcer if the Ravagers did not hand over Quill and Gamora, but Quill let them know just in time that they had come to terms with the Ravagers. Quill and Gamora criticised the others for almost blowing them up, leading Groot to call them ungrateful. When Rocket belittled Quill for not having a plan, Groot stuck up for Quill. Quill thanked him and told the others that Groot was the only one of them who had a clue, before Groot began eating a leaf that had sprouted from his shoulder. The Guardians and the Ravagers came up with a battle plan and travelled to Xandar. Along with the Ravagers and the Nova Corps, the Guardians helped to defend Xandar from Ronan's army. The Guardians infiltrated the Dark Aster and Groot guided them through the darkness by creating bio-luminous spores. He aided Quill and Drax in a battle against Korath the Pursuer and a group of Sakaarans, grabbing several Sakaarans at once with his tendrils and slamming them repeatedly into the walls.Guardians of the Galaxy Sacrifice ]] During the battle with Ronan, the Dark Aster was badly damaged when Rocket crashed the Milano into it and it began to fall out of the sky. Groot sacrificed himself by forming his body into a protective crash sphere to save the other Guardians, allowing them to survive a crash from low orbit, but shattering him in the process. Rocket begged him not to do this, and Groot wiped a tear away from Rocket's face and said "We are Groot". Rocket was devastated by the loss of his friend. Rocket retrieved and planted a pre-arranged cutting from his body, which slowly began to grow into a new body. After having grown a bit bigger, he began to dance to " " by The Jackson 5 behind Drax, freezing whenever Drax looked his way. Personality Groot is usually very gentle and warm, displaying kindness towards innocent life. However, he can also be merciless and brutal towards his enemies, especially if they threaten his friends. Powers and Abilities *'Regeneration' - Groot has the power to regenerate his entire form if a living twig of himself remains after destruction. In the combat his body can immediately heal the damage sustained to his body, which, in combination with his rapid growth, makes him difficult to kill. *'Superhuman Strength' - Groot is capable of great feats of strength from breaking sturdy metal items to fighting other super-strong opponents to flailing around ten armored warriors with comparative ease. *'Superhuman Durability '- The skin of Groot is composed entirely of a dense and durable wood, thus allowing it to easily support large amounts of damage. Its advanced regeneration grants Groot the ability to survive almost any attack, including shots, explosions, impacts and cuts. He easily held against several blows of Godslayer, various shots of the Kyln Drones, multiple Drax punches and Sakaarans' attacks. *'Elasticity' - Groot can extend any part of his body to make himself longer, can make himself taller, and can extend his fingers and arms. *'Body Manipulation '- Groot has the ability to change his physical form, and shape his body in various ways. **'Branch Shield '- Groot can create a shell composed entirely of twigs, this shows that can endure a lot of shots, brandished by drones Kyln. To save the Guardians when the Dark Aster falls, Groot shaped his whole body into a massive sphere made of twigs. The sphere was able to save the life of the Guardians, although it was completely destroyed along with the body of Groot. **'Vine Tentacles' - Groot is remarkably able to create and manipulate countless tentacles of vines to interact with objects or people. While attempting to capture Star-Lord, he used several tentacles to hold Gamora. He also used them to try to stifle Drax, but they were quickly destroyed. ** Twig Spikes - Although not specifically used in battle, Groot briefly grows rows of sharp twigs. *'Bio-Luminancent Spores Generation' - Groot is able to emit spores that are bio-luminous and provide light. *'Flower Generation' - Groot is able to grow flowers out of his body. *'Intelligence' - Groot does have great intelligence by able to understand people, as he was able to save his friends by making a branch shield around them to sacrifice himself and with lack of communication he does speak few words but he does show to understand. Relationships Allies *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates **Star-Lord - Leader **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon - Best Friend **Gamora Video Game Only *Cosmo *Mantis Enemies *Ronan the Accuser *Thanos *Nebula Video Game Only *Red King *Caiera *Charlie-27 *Beta Ray Bill *Hulk *Skunge *Levan *Korg *Margus *Angela *Wraith Trivia *In the comics, Groot was the first alien to visit Earth as depicted in the mainstream Marvel Universe chronology. *Groot first appeared in Tales to Astonish 13, cover-dated November, 1960, and was written by Stan Lee and drawn by the legendary Jack Kirby-- A full year before the duo officially started the Marvel Universe with the release of Fantastic Four #1 in November 1961. *Fourth only to Thor, Captain America and the original Human Torch, Groot is one of the oldest Marvel superheros to be depicted in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Groot's nickname as “ ” by Peter Quill is an allusion to a classic children’s book by . Behind the Scenes *James Gunn provided the motion capture for Groot when he dances in the pre-credits scene. *Vin Diesel repeated the line "I am Groot" multiple times for the film. He even said the line in multiple different languages so that his voice would be the one used in most translations of the film. References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Flora Colossus Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count Category:Resurrected Characters